The Midnight Dancer
by birthdaycake-storytime-fall
Summary: A one-shot horror story. When Connie wakes up at 3 in the morning and looks out of her window the last thing she wants to see is a clown dancing around her garden. Rated T for horror (just to be on the safe side).


**The Midnight Dancer**

Connie woke suddenly in the middle of the night, a strange feeling of fear and uncertainty clouded her brain as she lay in her bed, almost too frightened to move. The clinical lead decided to look out of her bedroom window to make sure that everything seemed normal so that she could get back to sleep without any worries. Her digital alarm clock next to her bed informed her that it was only just past 3 in the morning.

She walked over to her bedroom window and pulled the curtains back slightly so that she was able to see outside. Her first thought was that she should have stayed in bed. Connie peered out of the window and lay eyes on her greatest fear; a clown. It had ruffles around its sleeves and collar, baggy pants and floppy shoes. Its painted white face was even topped off with a big red rubber nose. It was without a doubt the last thing Connie wanted to see at three in the morning. It danced like a madman and Connie could do nothing, her mind blank for the first time in a long time. She couldn't react the way that she wished she could and she was unable to move due to the shock that was encasing her body. The clown would occasionally stop to sniff a flower or admire one of Connie's garden ornaments before resuming the odd movements silently.

Pretending nothing happened was a lot easier than the truth so Connie decided to try to go back to sleep, hoping that in the morning the clown would be gone, never to return.

* * *

The following night Connie checked outside her window before going to sleep, but saw no signs of the stranger in her garden from the night before. There had been no signs of the clown that morning, not even footprints from its over-sized shoes.

* * *

Connie woke again, this time at 2 in the morning and instantly went over to the bedroom window, just as the previous night the clown was dancing manically, almost like a child with no control of their movements. The clown made no noises which just made it seem more inhuman than it already did.

Connie knew that she should have stayed in bed.

The clown looked up to the bedroom window that Connie was staring out of. The clown saw her and smiled, beckoning her to join him in the garden. Connie did not move, knowing that hiding would be useless after he had already noticed her staring at him. She did not shake her head but the clown still beckoned. This time Connie as able to shake her head slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time.

The stranger seemed disappointed that she would not join him. He walked slowly over to her front door before knocking three times; the sound was robotic unlike the floppy dancing movements that he had been doing for the past 2 nights.

Connie moved away from the window as the knocking continued. She picked her mobile up from her bedside table and dialed 999, hoping that she wasn't going insane.

* * *

Connie had not been brave enough to look out of her window, even as the knocking on her door stopped. 2 police cars were now parked outside her house as 2 police officers approached her front door.

Connie peered through the curtains, making sure that the gap was so small that if the clown was still there that he would not be able to see her. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when she saw two female police officers at her door.

* * *

The police found no evidence that anyone had been in her front garden, which upset Connie more than she cared to admit. She sobbed as the police explained that there was no hair, especially not curly red hair that was typically associated with clowns, and not footprints of any sort, especially not oversized footprints that the clown would have left if he had been there.

The officers agreed that one of the cars would stay outside her house for the remainder of that night, and for the following night, but if they did not find anything they would leave.

* * *

After 2 nights the police left, not believing that Connie had ever seen a clown, and suggesting that she tried to get some more sleep, even if it meant missing a day of work so that she could get some rest.

* * *

 **This isn't very good but I've had this idea for a short while now and I wanted to get it down. I hope to write another chapter, set a few weeks after this chapter, but that probably won't be very soon.**

 **I currently have no inspiration for New Beginnings so if anyone wants to suggest anything for that, I have the basic main plot but the next few chapters are not going to be easy to write because of lack of inspiration and motivation.**

 **I also hope to update drunk soon, but I'd prefer to update New Beginnings before then.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
